


andy mientus got me fucking arrested

by grandtheftachievementhunter



Category: Broadway RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandtheftachievementhunter/pseuds/grandtheftachievementhunter
Summary: this is exactly what the title says, there's really nothing more to it. this is a pure and total shitpost that came to me while i was watching dwsa.





	andy mientus got me fucking arrested

it's an average saturday night. i'm watching a dwsa bootleg alone in my living room. suddenly, i hear a knock at my front door. i go to open it and it's none other than andy mientus, with three fbi agents in tow. they come in despite my protests. two agents restrain me while one goes to collect my bootlegs. i feel the sudden urge to look to my left and andy is standing there, smiling, arms folded. 

"fuck you," i say, glaring at him

he says nothing. he continues smiling. 

the fbi agent comes back out, arms full of bootlegs. the agents all nod at each other. i look back to andy, he's grinning cheek to cheek.

"FUCK YOU!" i yell as the two agents holding me drag me out of my house. 

andy stands in the doorway, still smiling, as the agents take me to jail.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @hansyrobel for terrible content


End file.
